I'm Coming For You, Gav
by timeforwriting
Summary: Michael reminisces on the past within a letter. Paring: Mavin. Angst festival. Warnings: cursing, major character deaths, suicide
1. Chapter 1

Everything can change in an instant. Your future can be ruined with one little mistake.

My mistake ruined everything. He's dead because of it.

My life had crumbled around me.

Even now I miss the fuck out of him.

It was quiet in the Achievement Hunter office this afternoon, everyone was either editing something or falling asleep. I was somewhere in the middle.

I was quick today and finished a half hour before I normally do. I swiped my hands over my face and sat back in my chair, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Mi-cool, you're finished!" I hear from Gavin. I looked over and he was smiling like an idiot.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I ask.

"Because I'm glad you're finished. Wanna go get some lunch? I'm bloody hungry," he whined. I was about to say something but my stomach growling cut me off. Gavin must have heard it because he jumped up, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out to my car. "See? You're hungry too, Mi-cool, let's go!" He let go of my hand once we were in the parking lot and rushed to the passenger side of the car.

"Whatever, dude, where do you want to go?" I gave in. I got in the car and buckled myself in, Gavin doing the same.

All I know is I shouldn't have gave in. We could have easily went back inside and had something at the office. I could have even said no.

But that didn't happen.

Instead we went, totally unaware what was going to happen next.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, moron," I laughed, "how about we just drive around and go to the first place we see."

"That's the most brilliant thing I've ever heard you say, Mi-cool," he joked.

"Shut the fuck up, Grabbin," I say. I put the keys in the ignition and turn down the radio, as it was blaring once the car started.

"It's like we're going on an adventure, Mi-cool," Gavin said when we were out of the parking lot.

I had only laughed and said, "Team Nice Dynamite?" Gavin just cheered.

Who would have known that that was the last adventure Team Nice Dynamite ever went on?

"-so then I just jumped! It was bloody mental!" Gavin exclaimed.

"Gavin, I can't believe you gave into peer pressure by Millie."

"But Mi-cool, you can't just not jump off a roof when a little girl tells you to!" he defended.

"I'm not even going to dignify this, you idiot," I said. He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too.

What I wouldnt give to hear that laugh again. Or see his smile.

Or just see him.

We went on with some other pointless conversations before we saw a McDonalds down the street.

"McDonalds it is then," I said.

"Finally, I'm starving! Hurry up, Mi-cool!" he screamed.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Gav, I'd like to not be in a car accident today, thank you."

Oh the irony of that.

The next thing I knew Gavin was screaming at me to stop the car, grabbing my hand in an attempt to guide my hand and turn the wheel. I didn't have enough time to react before a car hit the passenger side door.

Everything happened so fast. Cars honking, frantic movements, unbelievable pain. The car had rolled and flipped on it's side.

When I could think again all I could think was Gavin. I called out his name, but there was no reply. I looked to my right, only to see Gavin with his eyes closed, covered in blood.

He had managed to keep a hold of my hand during the crash.

I only remember crying before the ambulance got to me. And not wanting to let go.

Waking up, I could only see white for a moment. _Am I dead? In a hospital? Where's Gavin?_ I had a massive headache and my whole body was hurting. I tried to lift my arm to reach my head, in an attempt to sooth my headache.

"Guys, look, he's waking up!" I heard someone whisper. It sounded a lot like Geoff. I only could cough in reply. It took awhile for me to open my eyes, but when I did I was greeted with a lot of familiar faces. The first I focused on was Geoff, because he was the closest in a chair next to the hospital bed.

"Hi…" I croaked out.

"Hey, buddy, how ya' feelin'?" he smiled.

"Like I was hit by a bus, what the hell happened?" I asked.

Ray had spoken up. "You got in a car accident, you've been out for a few days."

Letting the information sink in I started to remember. Then images of Gavin flooded through my mind.

"Where's Gavin?" I looked at everyone else and they all were looking anywhere but me. I turned to Geoff again and he look apologetic. Oh no…

"Gavin didn't make it, Michael, I'm sorry." Griffin, who went next to Geoff, started to cry.

"Tell me you're kidding," I pleaded. He can't be dead, no, he can't be.

"I wish I was. I'm sorry, I know how much he meant to you," Geoff finished. He reached for a button on the table next to me and he pressed it. Within the minute a nurse walked in and greeted everyone with a smile. "Hello there, Michael, I've been your nurse for these past few days. It's wonderful to see you awake, how are you feeling?"

I couldn't say anything. I was too immersed in the fact that Gavin was gone and I'd never see him again.

"He just found out his buddy Gavin didn't make it," I heard Geoff say, breaking me out of my thoughts. I closed my eyes and started to cry. I felt a hand on mine and I opened my eyes to see Mille. I only cried more.

Millie's hand felt so much like Gavin's the day I woke up. For a split second, I thought Gavin wasn't dead after all.

I was wrong. So wrong.

The day I was released I was ordered to stay at Geoff's for the time being, just until I got better. I had a couple broken ribs and a sprained arm, that was all.

_Gavin had died and this was all I got?_

For the next few days I didn't leave the bed. I was in a cycle of waking up, crying, taking medicine, crying some more, getting checked on, and going back to sleep. That went on until Geoff had talked to me.

"Michael," he said, "I know you're taking this harder than all of us, I know what he meant to you. I know what your feelings were toward him and I know for a fact that he felt the same. It's been hard, I know, but you have to do something other than cry. Now let's go get some coffee in the kitchen, I made some for you." He helped me out of bed and walked me to the kitchen and I just let him.

"Hi, Michael," Griffon said when I entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Griff," I mumbled. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"We made some coffee, would you like some?" she asked, holding out the pot. I nodded and she started to pour the black coffee into a mug. She put the creamer and sugar in then handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said, and brought the mug up to my lips. I paused before taking a long sip, the hot coffee burning my mouth. Just then, Millie walked in, smiling when she saw me.

"Nice to see you out of bed," she said before hugging me. I gave her a small smile before hugging her back softly.

The mornings at Geoff's all went the same. Geoff dragging me out of bed, Griffin pouring me coffee, Millie smiling at me and hugging me. And it was good, for a while.

This morning, though, I was up before everyone else. I had bought a gun and I'm currently at Gavin's grave. I assume you'll find me here.

I don't want you to think killing yourself is the answer, it never is. But I don't want to leave Gavin alone. He never liked being alone, and he's been alone for way too long. I can't bare to be without him any longer.

I'm sorry.

I'm going to join him. How could I not? I love him too much to be without him.

Love,

Michael

I set the letter down next to me, tears staining multiple areas on the paper. The next thing I did was take out Gavin's creeper necklace from my pocket, along with my diamond one, and held them both in my hand. My other hand was holding a gun.

One last time I looked at Gavin's grave and cried more than I ever had. I sunk to my knees and grabbed the stone with my hands, resting my forehead on the cold surface.

"I love you Gavin, I'm sorry," I said over and over.

After I calmed down I sat back and slowly brought the gun to my temple.

"I'm coming for you Gav," I whispered before pulling the trigger. Everything went black.

**A/N: **this was my first attempt at a fanfic so i'm sorry if it made your eyes bleed. if you cried because it was sad, i made a happy epilogue so there you go. i'd like to know if i did okay, so please tell me if you liked it or not, it would mean the world to me :)


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The shot went off and I felt no pain.

Next, I saw white. I looked down at myself and saw I was in the same clothes I was in at the graveyard.. I felt something in my hands so I open my palm and saw the necklaces.

Someone then grabbed the creeper at of my hand. I looked up to see Gavin, in the same clothes as the day he died but cleaner, putting the necklace around his neck.

"Gavin?" I asked, relieved to see him again.

"Hey Mi-cool, you silly doughnut," he laughed.

"Am I dead?" I questioned. Gavin nodded and quickly wrapped me in a hug.

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want you to be alone. I love you Gav, you must know that now," I said.

"Of course, Mi-cool. I love you too." I hugged him back. He stood back after a minute and plucked the diamond necklace out of my hand and put it around my neck. I smiled.

"Team Nice Dynamite?" he said.

"Team Nice Dynamite," I assured. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer, our bodies touching. I wrapped my arms around his neck before he dipped down and kissed me.

_Finally._

He pulled away and grabbed my hand, smiling like an idiot. "Glad to see you again, Gav," I said.

"Me too, Mi-cool. Now let's continue with our sap fest while we play videogames and wait for the the other lads, it'll be awhile before they get here."

I laughed and let him drag me to who knows where. I'm with my boy again and I couldn't be happier.

**A/N: **so i hoped i ended it happier then before. i'd like to know if you liked it or not, even saying "good job" would be awesome.


End file.
